


A Halloween Tale In (More Or Less) 5 sentences

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, seven and ace make the best team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Halloween story, involving a man, a girl in a sailor costume, and an Eldritch Abomination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Tale In (More Or Less) 5 sentences

The Shadow Priestess, born from the debris of fallen universes and having been released when the universal barriers weakened on All Hallows' Eve stalked a teenage girl dressed as a sailor, through the lonely streets of the Bronx at 5 AM.

The girl ran without even a moment to catch her breath, knowing that if she was caught she'd be converted into yet another of the Priestess's followers, until she bumped into a short man with an umbrella in hand—who seemed as calm as the world.

With the girl behind him, the man observed the monstrous creature made out of crows and undead flesh rushing ravenously toward him and, while whistling what sounded suspiciously like the Ghost Busters theme, took out a small piece of paper, inscribed with what looked like ancient runes (though had you said that to him, he would correct you and say they were actually ancient advanced equations for a trans-universal door), and smiled.

The paper suddenly shimmered into what looked like a window to another galaxy, and the Shadow Priestess, screaming profanities in a language long forgotten, was banished into the window and back into her dimension.

The man whirled around on his umbrella, and grinned at the girl, who rolled her eyes (though with a smile).

“Took you long enough....are we done here, Professor? Then let's go get some candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the favorite stories I've written. It was made during a self-imposed challenge to write a story with only 5 sentences, thus the title. It came out better than expected.


End file.
